Lipstick Marks, Mascara Drops
by SkinnyTemptationsx
Summary: From having everything to nothing in seconds.Yesterdat she was living the good life.But what did it bring her?Death.The loss of her mother brought her to new york.One chance, but things just don't go as she had planned.


AN: Yayyy! Our first story on our first joint account! This is michelle [ thatonechellex] and I've been in charge of the lovely first chapter! Now, since both Courtney and I are busy with school and life, updates may come slow. But that's not a problem, hopefully it will give you guys time to review this fic as much as possible. (: Anyways, this really isn't a big chapter, just basically introducing the story of the main character. But I'll stop chatting and let you folks read. Xx

* * *

><p>Lipstick Marks, Mascara Drops<p>

Chapter 1: Re-Born

* * *

><p>Maryse sighed as she placed the strap of tape over the surface of the box. All of her mother's belonging were stored in there, and to be put away. It hurt her enough that she had parted ways, but it hurt even more to know that she was now left with no one to be good for. Shutting the closet door, she held onto the handle- holding back tears that would quickly turn into sobs.<p>

"_You never listen to me anymore Ryse!" angry Juliette yelled, over the angry throwbacks of her daughter Maryse. "You know what! Why don't you let me go move in with dad, huh? If I'm such a problem I don't think I should stay with you!" _

_Her mother followed in her footsteps as she headed in her room, "Don't you even say that! You know you're father's capabilities. I would rather die than watch you go back to him." Maryse turned her head to her mother, her glare rose goose bumps on the skin of her own mother._

" _Then die." She shrugged, "I mean… What else do you have to live for? After all, those pills you hide in the bathroom cabinet, are nothing but your life. Mom, tell me the honest truth. When was the last time you felt happy huh? When was the last time you smiled without a single feeling of doubt, huh? Never! That's when."_

Maryse walked away from the closet, her heart was racing- so much was running through that mind of hers. She was insane, she had never meant those words to her mom. Not when they were the last ones she'd hear.

That following day Maryse left, making her way over to New York. Life was hard, she was alone but her aunt Grace came along and helped. But quickly soon after she passed away from a heart attack leaving Maryse in charge of property.

She couldn't handle the loss of two such amazing people. It was too much for her to handle. That was when she turned to the worst thing she could ever possibly do. At the time, even though her aunt had left her decent amount of money, she didn't want to take any of it. She felt cheated, she didn't feel like it was right of her to take that money.

Maryse had always been a show girl, ever since her young ages. She loved putting on a show, and making people smile and just have eyes on her. She was never a fan of doing it only for men, to the point where she'd get paid. She had taken a part time job as a stripper in New York City, and at times even as a prostitute. Her payments came in little amounts, usually the other half was paid with drugs.

Maryse grew her addiction to Heroin- it was the only way she felt connected to her mother, somehow. Life was nothing but hell to her, and she wanted nothing with it. With her addiction came what she called 'love' for the abusive Ted Dibiase. A local rich business man. Like many others, he tried but he was the only one to get under her skirt.

He left his mark on her, Maryse became traumatized and quit her addiction. She then looked for help, but in the meantime, the news of being pregnant shocked everyone in her family even her own self. Maryse lastly had been intimately involved with Ted, therefore making him the father.

Nine months pass by, and Maryse gave birth to her baby boy that she named Blake. Maryse saw her son as possibly the only good thing in her life- the one thing she'd cherish no matter how hard things were about to get. She was a single parent and found herself in a program for single moms where she found her best friend Barbara.

The two grew close, and after a while of being friends Maryse invited Barbara in her house to live with her, as she hated being alone. Barbara at the time was 7 months pregnant, but after a serious assault she lost her baby, leaving her with no more hope in creating a family.

Maryse was able to help Barbara through depression, as she had seen her own mother go through the same thing after losing what would have been Maryse's sister. Maryse had always known Barbara was a show girl much like herself, but out of the two Barbara was able to gain a shot that Maryse had in mind for the longest time.

"Guess what!" Barbara smiled as she leaned against the door way filing her nails, her hair perfectly straightened- her dark washed jeans fitted perfectly to her long lean legs, and a cute pink strapless shirt covered her torso. Maryse glanced as she brushed her blonde bangs back, "What?" she asked.

"So… You remember the lovely bar downtown right?" she smiled, taking a seat on the chair. Maryse nodded, "Yeah, go on," she watched. Barbara carried a big smile on her face, "And you do remember how you had done that audition few weeks ago for that play?" Maryse nodded again.

Barbara in one jump squealed, "Well, say hello to show rooms, spotlights and screaming crowds!" Maryse's hazel eyes widened as she heard every word slip out of Barbara's lips. "What! I got it?" her excitement was too much. Barbara stopped, and stood frozen. "Well.. Ryse." She sighed as she watched Maryse's face expression change.

"Here. Actually… Someone from where I work is really interested in you, and they'd be honoured if you joined." Barbara smiled. Maryse gazed back to her best friend. Even though broadway maybe wasn't her path, showcasing could just be. "When do I start?" the blonde smiled.

"Well.. You French Barbie. You start tomorrow with me!" she giggled, clapping both her hands together. Maryse brought a vague smile to her lips. She could live with it, and besides her dream wasn't totally crushed. This was probably a new way of putting out her love for entertainment.

* * *

><p>" No, no! Phil- Ugh!" Maria shook her head as she felt the bright light in her eyes. "I told you I wanted the damn blue and yellow lights!" she yelled.<p>

"Alright! Gosh, calm down." Phil yelled back, stepping down the ladder. Maria was the owner of the bar, and probably one of the most 'bitchiest' bosses. She had red hair, and green eyes that would strike any men in the heart. She had been the cabaret queen for 4 years, and she wasn't wiling to give that up.

"If you haven't noticed? We're short on time Phil." She demanded tapping her wrist. Phil had worked for Maria's family almost all of his life, he had skipped college to just work here. He wasn't fan of the show, but only the feel of the stage lights on his skin was the only thing getting him stuck to it.

" Yeah. I've noticed." He scoffed brushing away his long black strands of here, "why don't you do something for a change?" he glared, as he picked up his tool box. "I mean, if you have such a huge problem with what I do? Why don't you do it yourself?" he smirked.

Maria hated the fact that he was so talkative. But like any girl who had a crush on the band boy, she stood quiet but kept her flirting going by fighting with him. " If a break is what you want? Why don't you just ask?" she rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

Phil looked around, a smug smile tracing his lips. "Maybe because I don't sit on my ass all day … And night. Like somebody I'd know." With a wink, phil walked off. Maria heard him laugh as he headed backstage, her anger seeping through every inch of her body. Making her want to after him and hurt him.

" Maria!" the red head heard her name being called. "Oh, Barbie. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be coaching your lovely rookie?" she smirked, Barbara stood still but quickly shook her head. "Um… She's a professional, I don't know If you saw her audition tape? But she doesn't need any coach-"

"Honey. Any great performer, needs coaching." Maria tapped her shoulder, sitting back down on the chair. Barbara rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "Listen, I won't let you make her life a living hell like you did to me. Alright?" Maria simply nodded and waved her hand. With a groan, Barbara picked up her feet and made her way backstage.

"_By the way… Tomorrow, I'd watch for the red-head._

_Love you xx Barb "_


End file.
